


Stay Outside the Perimeter

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Anna Travis Series - Lynda la Plante, The Closer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: There are certain steps to being welcomed onto Brenda Leigh Johnson's crime scenes...
Kudos: 5





	Stay Outside the Perimeter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 
> 
> I started to read Lynda La Plante's Anna Travis series and ended up DNFing book three, 'Clean Cut' because it was a racist, sexist and ableist bonfire of a book that promoted an abusive relationship as one of true love. So this is an entirely self amusing crossover where Brenda Leigh Johnson puts the aforementioned abuser in his place. Politely as always. 

"That him?", Chief Inspector Brenda Leigh Johnson asked Detective Gabriel as they marched down the hallway. 

"Sure is, DCI Langton, British. Daniels spoke briefly with him earlier and came back with a few observations", Gabriel whispered. 

"Let's hear them then, better to have a little information than none don't you think?", Brenda said as she smiled politely at their patrol officers who were guarding the room. 

"In her words, he's a sexist, racist prick who's never been told no in his life and drank far too much whiskey with his breakfast", Gabriel straightened up as the reached earshot of the intruding officers from overseas. 

"Well good morning, I'm Detective Chief Inspector Brenda Leigh Johnson, and what brings y'all to our fine city this morning?", Brenda asked, shaking first Langton's hand and then the female officer stood beside him. 

"You're in charge?", Langton demanded, angling himself away from Gabriel, and Brenda when spotted the sneer she could confirm all but one of Daniel's observations. The smell confirmed the last one, like a goshdarn brewery. 

"Why yes I am and if y'all don't have information for me then I have a crime scene to investigate. But see Detective Gabriel said you might want a little word before you went on your way", Brenda heaved her purse back up higher on her shoulder. Despite Fritz' insistence that from time to time she should empty out her purse she had forgotten again and she would be much happier putting it down rather than dealing with this man. 

"We were over here because another case was similar to a series of murders in London and when I heard about this murder we came right over and your detectives won't even give me the decency of-", Langton started to get louder and Gabriel glanced away to hide his smile as Brenda interrupted him. 

"Listen here, now I'm sorry if in England you're quite happy letting strangers trample all over your crime scenes but we do things a little differently over here", Brenda said, "now if you want to drive on over to our offices and wait for me there, I will be more than happy to discuss international cooperation with you and our Assistant Police Chief". 

"You are going to let me in to see this crime scene now", Langton closed in on Brenda's personal space and Gabriel watched smirks appear on the faces of the other detectives and patrol officers around them. 

"Well now I'm sorry but no amount of stamping your feet is going to make that happen. Now you can either accept my offer of information sharing or you can be escorted out of the building by some of my detectives", Brenda said and she nodded her head for Julio Sanchez to walk over. He stepped in front of Langton and stopped him from gesturing in Brenda's face. 

"Detective Sanchez doesn't appreciate it when people forget their manners so I'd think real careful about the options available to you sir", Brenda said and she turned to the two patrol officers by the door, "if you two could help Detective Sanchez I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you. Come on Gabriel, time for me to see this crime scene". 

Gabriel watched as DCI Langton went crimson in the face and the two patrols flanked Sanchez, then shook his head with a grin and followed Brenda into the apartment. 


End file.
